


What Are Friends For?

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Mukuro!!!!, implied togafuka if you squint and believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Mukuro is beginning to suspect that the universe is holding a grudge.





	

Snow was lightly falling down outside. Mukuro watched it hit the ground, and sighed. It would be a hard walk to the dorms, considering how it was piling up. 

It was the last hour of classes, but she wasn't paying attention anymore. The teacher was droning, and Mukuro didn't even know what was going on anymore.

Naegi hisses from beside her, “Hey, Ikusaba-san? Are you busy after school?"

Mukuro shrugged, “I don't think I have any plans, why?”

Naegi said, “Could you please help me? It's kind of a big favour, so I’d owe you.”

Mukuro shrugged, “Sure, but don't worry, you won't owe me anything?”

“Are you sure?” Naegi whispered. 

Mukuro smiled gently, “Hey, what are friends for?”

-

After class, she met Naegi by the front doors. Both of them were in heavy coats and warm scarves, prepared for the elements. 

Naegi said, “Thank you so much for helping me!”

Mukuro replied, “It's no problem. Where are we going?”

“The old school building,” Naegi said, “Specifically, the library there.”

Mukuro said, “I've never been there before. To the library, I mean. Why there?”

Naegi rubbed his neck, “It's kind of a long story.”

-

Mukuro had been open to him explaining on the way, but the winds outside had picked up, making their journey difficult. It had taken them nearly twenty-five minutes to get to the old building. 

As they climbed the stairs to the library, Naegi explained, “I lost a bet to Togami-kun. And he wants me to bring him books from this library to read.”

Mukuro nodded, “Okay, and you need help carrying them?”

“Bingo.”

Mukuro asked, “What was the bet about in the first place?”

Naegi sighed quietly, “It was… really stupid, but it was on who could do a perfect bottle flip first.”

Mukuro groaned, “I hate that bottle flipping trend!”

“Kuwata-kun was egging us on,” Naegi said. 

Mukuro sighed. Leon Kuwata was her best friend, but sometimes, she had no idea why. 

They arrived at the library fairly quickly after that. Eight boxes of books were piled up on one of the tables. 

Mukuro frowned, “How many books does he need?”

Naegi said, “He gave me a list. Apparently he's going to read them all before the new school year starts.”

Mukuro snorted, “Even the great Byakuya Togami can't read six hundred books by spring.”

Naegi laughed, and grabbed one of the boxes. 

Mukuro took one, then realized they weren't as heavy as she thought, and grabbed two. 

With Naegi at her side, she carried the boxes from the library to Togami’s dorm, which was mercifully close. It still took a good fifteen minutes, but it was better than before. 

Mukuro and Naegi took two more trips, and eventually got all the books that Togami had asked for. 

It was 4:35 at that point. Naegi hadn't been kidding when he said it was a big favour, it had taken them over an hour and a half. 

Togami answered his door quickly, and looked the box pile up and down, “Is that all of them?”

Naegi replied, “Yes, and I followed the list exactly.”

“Good,” Togami said, “Help me bring them inside.”

The three of them quickly brought the eight boxes in. Naegi said, “Okay, I didn't agree to anything else, and I have somewhere I really need to be, so I'm gonna run. Bye, Togami-kun. Bye, Ikusaba-san!”

With that, he took off. 

Mukuro said, “I should be going too, actually.”

Togami held up his hand, “I… need a favour from you, if possible.”

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, “If you want me to help unpack these books, the answer is no.”

“Don't be ridiculous,” Togami responded. He walked over to his desk, picked up a colourful parcel, and handed it to Mukuro, “I need you to deliver this.”

Mukuro examined it. It was wrapped western style, complete with fancy looking paper and a tacky bow.

“Who's it for?”

Togami grumbled quietly, “It's for… Fukawa.”

Mukuro stifled a laugh with a quick cough, “Huh, okay. You just want me to give this to her?”

Togami nodded, “Yes. Now, if possible. She should be in her room, she usually is at this time of day.”

Mukuro sighed quietly, “Sure, I’ll deliver it. Have a nice evening, Togami-kun.”

“And you as well.”

Mukuro stopped in her tracks, looked over her shoulder at Togami who was looking down at his phone, then shrugged and left the room. 

-

The girls dormitories were on the other side of the building. Technically, it was two separate buildings, but they were connected by an indoor bridge. 

The snow was getting more and more dense, Mukuro noticed, as she peered out the glass windows. Luckily, all she had to do was deliver Fukawa’s present, and then she could go back to her own dorm and sleep.

She rang Fukawa's doorbell, then stood back and waited. 

The writer’s door opened slowly, and she peeked out, her tiny frame shaking, “W-What?”

Mukuro held out the gift, “This is for you.”

Fukawa opened the door wider, and suspiciously took the package from her. 

“It's from Togami-kun,” Mukuro added. 

Fukawa’s eyes lit up, “Why, d-didn't you say s-so?”

She tore open the package, revealing a thick book. Fukawa beamed. 

“The Art of the Compromise… I've b-been waiting to r-read this!”

Mukuro blinked, “What kind of a title is that?”

Fukawa responded, “It's a romance n-novel. Not t-that y-you'd k-know.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Mukuro asked, “I know what a romance novel is.”

Fukawa smirked, “W-Well, you've got n-none in your life, s-so it wasn't a b-big leap.”

_ Ouch.  _

“Well, I have to go-”

“I n-need a favour.”

Mukuro suppressed a sigh. Of course she did, “What do you need?”

Fukawa looked behind her, then said, “Come inside. And i-ignore the m-mess.”

Mukuro entered as Fukawa gave way. The room looked fine, just with excess papers tacked to the walls, and the scent of something akin to rotting socks. 

Mukuro silently hoped it was the stink bug’s presence. 

Fukawa opened her closet, “I'm g-going somewhere tonight, b-but I don't know w-what I should wear.”

Mukuro said, “I am the worst person to ask for fashion advice. Why don't you talk to my sister?”

Fukawa muttered, “S-She was busy.”

Mukuro sighed, “Okay, do you have any possibilities?”

-

After twenty minutes of picking through Fukawa's closet, they finally settled on a dark red dress that went down to her ankles. 

With the writer satisfied, Mukuro said, “I'm going to take off now. Bye, Fukawa-san, have fun wherever you're going.”

Fukawa waved absentmindedly, as she grabbed her phone and began typing furiously. 

Mukuro shook her head, and left the room. She stood alone in the hallway for a moment, then took a step towards her room.

As soon as she did, a scream pierced the air. 

“HELP! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP!”

Mukuro turned around, and ran down the hallway, heading for the connecting bridge. She found Yamada standing in the middle of it, crying his eyes out. 

“Are you okay?!” Mukuro asked, shaking him. 

“Ikusaba Mukuro-dono!” he cried, “Please, it's an emergency!”

Mukuro said, “What's wrong?! Did something happen?”

Yamada grabbed her by the arm, and began to run. Mukuro wrenched herself out of his grip, and followed, as he blubbered incoherently. He was surprisingly fast, and Mukuro had to keep increasing her pace in order to keep up. 

He lead her into the kitchen on the bottom floor of the dormitory. 

“Okay, who died?”

“Nobody is dead.”

Mukuro blinked, “Then who got injured?”

Yamada shook his head, “You misunderstand! The emergency is right here!”

He pointed to the counter top, which had a half filled platter of sandwiches on it.

Mukuro looked at the platter, then back at him, “I'm confused.”

Yamada said, “Celestia Ludenberg-dono is expecting an entire platter of cucumber sandwiches! I don't have enough ready, and she's going to be here soon! Please, don't let this little piggy become bacon!”

Mukuro sighed quietly, “Okay, I'll help.”

Wondering what she did to the universe, she followed Yamada over to the counter.

-

The platter was complete at 5:30, which was lucky, as Celeste arrived just after. Mukuro set the sandwich platter down on one of the tables, while Yamada poured a cup of royal milk tea.

“Ah, thank you, Yamada-kun,” Celeste said simply, “Oh, and good afternoon to you, Ikusaba-san.”

Mukuro said, “Afternoon. I have to go, I’ll see you guys-”

Celeste cut her off, “Please. Join me for a cup of tea, and a sandwich. I would love to have a chat.”

_ Do I have a choice here? _

Mukuro pulled up a chair, and sat across from Celeste. 

“Go fetch Ikusaba-san a cup and saucer,” Celeste said. 

Yamada nodded, and raced back into the kitchen. 

“Ah, it's okay!” Mukuro called, “I'm… allergic to milk…”

Celeste said, “It has been a while since the two of us have spoken one on one. How are you doing today?”

Mukuro shrugged, “It kind of feels like the universe has it in for me. But your invitation makes up for it. How are you?”

They made awkward conversation for about half an hour, as they drank the soft milky tea, and ate the cucumber sandwiches. 

Once the tea was done, Celeste said, “Goodness, it's already six.”

“Is it?” Mukuro said, “Then I absolutely have to go. I'm meeting my sister in fifteen minutes.”

_ I was hoping that I'd have time to get some sleep in between then. _

Celeste looked up from her phone, “I’ll walk with you, if you don't mind.”

Mukuro shrugged, “It's no trouble. I'm meeting her in the gymnasium, though.”

Celeste said, “That is near enough to where I am going.”

“Then let's go. Junko-chan hates it when people are late.”

-

As they approached the gym, Celeste grew more nervous. She kept looking down at her watch, and then at her phone. She smiled innocently whenever she realized Mukuro was staring at her, which only made the soldier more suspicious. 

Suddenly, Celeste clapped her hands over Mukuro’s eyes. 

“What the hell?! Celes-san, what are you doing?!”

Celeste laughed, “Just keep walking.”

Mukuro angrily complied. They passed through two sets of double doors, and then Celeste removed her hands. 

“What the fuck was that for?” Mukuro yelled, “And why is it so dark in here?”

The lights clicked on. 

“SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

Fourteen people burst out of hiding, confetti raining down on top of them. Mukuro’s mouth hung open in shock.

“Sis! Were you surprised?” That was Junko’s voice, “I bet you were surprised!”

“I think she's going to faint!” Fujisaki cried. 

Leon shouted, “Hey! Stay with me, Ikusaba!”

Mukuro whispered, “Huh?”

Asahina said, “What, have you never had a surprise party before?”

Mukuro silently shook her head. 

Junko grinned, “Well, now you have! Surprise! Okay, let's get this party started! Cue the music!”

The gym came to life, as music blared through the speakers overhead, and the lights changed to a darker colour. 

Mukuro looked at Junko, “What's going on here?”

Junko said, “Well, when we were little, you always made sure I had something on my birthday, even when we didn't have two yen to rub together. So, this is my thank you for all that!”

Mukuro broke into a wide smile, and hugged Junko tightly, “Thank you so much. You're the best sister I could ever have.”

Junko replied, “Aw, I should be telling you that. But seriously, appreciate this party! We spent forever setting up, not to mention having the others keep you distracted.”

Mukuro blinked, “You mean, all those mundane favours…”

“Yeah. They were to keep you from showing up early,” Junko said, “Though in Naegi-kun’s defence, he really did need to bring all those books to Togami-kun.”

Mukuro chuckled quietly, as she looked around at everyone. 

“Go have some fun!” Junko promoted, “I got Kirigiri-san and Fukawa-san out of their rooms for this.”

Sure enough, Kirigiri was standing in the corner, in conversation with Naegi, while Fukawa was awkwardly holding a book, wearing the dress they'd picked out for her earlier.

“Go!”

Mukuro smiled. 

-

Late that night, after cake and presents, nearly everyone had gone back to their dorm. Mukuro had a whole box of presents by the door, lovingly picked gifts from her classmates. 

Mukuro had also given Junko  _ her  _ gift, which had been a new watch. Junko was overjoyed to receive it. 

The only people still left in the gym besides Mukuro were Ishimaru, who had assigned himself clean up duty, Sakura, who was taking down decorations from the ceiling, and Sayaka, who was hovering by the door.

“Hey, Ikusaba-chan?”

Mukuro turned to the blue haired girl, who had a shy smile on her face, “Yeah?”

Sayaka said, “I have a present for you.”

Mukuro blinked, and held up her wrist, “I'm wearing the charm bracelet you got me. I really like it!”

Sayaka rubbed her neck, “This is… a different kind of gift.”

Mukuro stepped closer to her, “You didn't have to get me-”

Sayaka stepped right up to Mukuro, kissed her gently on the mouth, then stepped away. 

Mukuro's hand lightly brushed her lips, as she turned red. 

Sayaka blushed harder, then whispered, “Happy Birthday, Ikusaba-chan.”

She skipped away, and Mukuro quietly smiled. 

No doubt about it. This was the best birthday she had ever had. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [that's what sisters are for](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9006088) by [kyochisas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas)




End file.
